nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sydney Trains Fleet
The Sydney Trains fleet of trains serves the Sydney Trains lines in and around Sydney, Australia. Rolling stock in operation consists entirely of double-deck Electric Multiple Units. Suburban Fleet K set K sets were manufactured by A Goninan & Co. and were the first air-conditioned suburban trains. The first cars built - four two-car sets - were air-conditioned, the remainder of the fleet were built with forced-air ventilation, and were subsequently retrofitted with air-conditioning. They follow the general configuration of the previous stainless steel generation (L, R and S sets), but are distinguished by a flat section above the drivers cabin. They run in 2, 4 or 8 car configurations and were introduced between 1981 and 1985. Two-car sets K1, K2, K3 and K4 were later merged into two four-car sets, numbered as K98 and K99. C set ]] C sets were also manufactured by A Goninan & Co. They were introduced in 1986 due to a delay in the design and introduction of the Tangara trains, with the C sets introducing various features that would later be included for the Tangara fleet. They run in 4 or 8 car configurations and are the last of the second generation. They are distinguished by a moulded fiberglass section on the front and rear ends. They were the first trains to introduce Chopper Control motors (hence the “C” initial) and the unpopular fixed seating, which has half the seats on the upper and lower decks face backwards. T set (Tangara) Tangara trains (T sets) are the third generation of electric rollingstock on the Sydney Trains suburban network and were manufactured by A Goninan & Co. They feature a distinctive sloped appearance at the cab ends and run in 4 or 8 car configuration. They were introduced between 1988 and 1994, replacing the last of the first generation single deck electric “Red Rattler” trains which had operated for many decades. The Tangaras introduced new covered gangways between carriages with dual sliding doors, allowing passengers to more easily walk between carriages and without exposure to the weather. They are also the first fleet to utilise automated warning sound effects when the doors open and close. The first set to enter service was T20, followed shortly by T70 and T1. A variant of the suburban Tangara formerly known as G sets were introduced between 1994 and 1995. These ran on shorter interurban services such as to Springwood and Wyong. Unlike the T set Tangaras they had baggage storage in each carriage, reversible seats, a unisex toilet in each 4 car block and a selective door opening capability for use with shorter platforms in outer suburban areas. These trains also operated on longer suburban runs, especially outside of peak hours. Following the introduction of the OSCARs, the G Sets were converted into purely suburban trains and reclassified as T Sets. The toilets were removed during the conversion process but many of the other unique features remain intact. M set (Millennium) ]] Millennium trains (M sets) were introduced between 2002 and 2005, constituting the fourth generation of Sydney Trains suburban rollingstock. These were the first suburban trains in Sydney fitted with a multiphase alternating current traction system. The trains run in 4 or 8 car configurations. They replaced the Tulloch trailers which the R and S sets ran with. The M sets are the first fleet to introduce DVAs (digital voice announcements) and PIDS (passenger information display system) technology onboard each carriage to inform passengers of stopping patterns and the next stopping station. The PIDS screens are located on both ceiling ends of the upper and lower decks, as well as above the gangway doors. A and B sets (Waratah) ]] Waratah trains are the newest rolling stock in the Sydney Trains fleet. Based on the M Set, the design incorporates a number of advancements including 'smart' air conditioning that alters based on outside conditions and amount of passengers on board, extensive use of LED lighting, internal and external closed-circuit television cameras, and a redesigned vestibule area with a wider entrance area and increased priority seating. Waratahs are also the first fleet to feature an indivisible eight-car configuration. The trains are largely manufactured in China by the Changchun Railway Vehicles Company Ltd., with internal fitting-out performed by Downer Rail in Australia. The first Waratah A set train (set A3) entered service on 1 July 2011. 78 A sets are ordered to start replacing the retiring R & S sets which began in 2012. In December 2016, 24 new trains of a similar design were ordered. These were known as the Series 2 Waratah, coded as B sets. The B sets were ordered for a new timetable and to replace the remaining S sets, Set B2 was the first B set to enter service followed by B3 a few weeks afterwards. B sets are identical in design to the A sets, but with the front of the cab ends being coloured orange instead of yellow, with black vinyl on the side of the carriages. In January 2019, 17 more B sets were ordered ahead of the state election, extending the B set fleet to 41. The second B set batch will feature rail fault detectors which will also be likely to be also be fitted in Tangaras during their life extension. A sets (Series 1 Waratahs) are the most dominant fleet on the Sydney Trains network, operating all suburban services except for the Eastern Suburbs & Illawarra Line. Withdrawn Fleet S sets ]] S sets were a class of electric multiple unit operated by Sydney Trains. The carriages are of stainless steel, double deck construction and are not air-conditioned. The fleet were slowly phased out with the introduction of the Waratahs, and were later completely retired in 2019, with all rosters being taken over by other airconditioned fleets. Category:Sydney Trains Category:Fleet lists Category:Sydney Trains fleet